Say What?
by Shipper Friendly
Summary: Sequel to Look, NOTES! Set in 6th and 7th year. The Marauders and Lily talk to each other through charmed paper. Laughter ensued.
1. I thought you were a manical tortoise

**Yikes! I got so many votes! I think Loonalily has a point about Say What? so I am using hers. Thank you for voting! Don't worry, for all of you who voted I will use the other titles as chapter names.**

**Now, a couple of things:  
1/ Is anyone mad about the lack of Tonks/Remus in HBP? Or that they are cutting out Dumbledore's funeral?  
2/ This is set in the same time period as Look, NOTES! only without Harry, Ron, etc. It's just MORE notes. Make sense? Well, scratch that...half of it is in the same time period. The first half is set in sixth year.  
3/ I really want to know any other cuts in HBP so if you have any news, PM me please!  
4/ Everyone's fonts are the same but I will still put a key in here if you forgot. I don't really like Peter, so he will only make one or two appearances.  
**

KEY:

_Lily  
_James  
_**Sirius  
**_Remus

* * *

I'm bored.

_**Really? I think Professor Binns is giving a very interesting speech...he has a point about the goblin rebellion of 1823...**_

That's a lie. 

What is?

What Padfoot just said.

_**How did you know?**_

Professor Binns is talking about the Witch Burnings of 1405.

_**Phsaw...I knew that. I was making sure you knew that.**_

Riight.

_**How's Lily treatin' you? Oh right...like scum!**_

HEY! That is a personal matter and I would appreciate it if you did not speak of it!

That's impossible.

_**Well, at least I have a girlfriend.**_

Who is it today? Your mom?

_**DO NOT TALK ABOUT MY MOM! I HATE HER!**_

That's nice. Hey, let's get Lily on here...

Really?

**_Oh, joy!_**

Really?

YES. No, Prongs, I'm joking. (rolls eyes)

_**Oh my god. Moony was sarcastic!**_

GET LILY ON HERE!

_What?_

LILY!

_Oh no._

_**Don't hurt Prongs...just go out with him.**_

_I will when Bertie's Every Flavor Beans forget a flavor in their box._

That's a new one.

No fighting!

_Remus? I didn't know YOU were on here! What's up?_

Just hangin.

**WHAT?! Proongggsss! Moony's killing himself!**

_No you dimwit! He's hangin...it's a muggle phrase...you know what I'm not gonna bother explaining._

Yeah. Even I knew that and I'm wizard-born too!

**_Phsaw, I knew that...just testing you._**

Riight.

_**Again, Lily treating you like scum again?**_

_I'm right here!_

Do you guys know what a goblin is?

Yes.

_Yes...duh._

_**A goblin? What is that?**_

Exactly.

_**You tested me! Without my knowledge!**_

And I just wrote down the date of a Wizard Burning. We don't need a recap!

_**Grr.**_

Please go out with me Lily. I won't hex Snivellus again. Heck, I won't even call him Snivellus! I will never ever hex Severus Snape ever again!

_No! You're still egotistical. And a prat._

YOU'RE A PRAT!

_**Great way to make a girl like you, Prongs.**_

(sticks out tongue)

Eww.

Stop being a girl, Moony!

_Hey! I'm a girl!_

_**Oh, really? I thought you were a maniacal tortoise!**_

...

_...no comment._

You could have said ANYTHING. Anything at all and you choose a maniacal tortoise. That is so extraordinarily odd.

Ha. Extraordinarily odd. That's funny! YOU MADE A FUNNY MOONY!

_Uhh.. okay._

Did you have sugar?

Just a sugar quill...oh. My shoulder looks yummy...

_**I've never seen Prongs go sugar high...how much sugar is in a sugar quill?**_

_A lot._

Like the amount in 50 chocolate frogs, 10 licorice wands, and 35 pumpkin pasties.

_**That's a lot.**_

Where is the chocolate?!

_Not here..._

Lily? I have a question: Who's you're best friend?

_YOU! (sarcasm intended)_

LOL.

_**Lol? What is lol? Is it a lollipop or a lullaby? **_

_No...idiot...it's a muggle thing meaning laugh out loud. _

**_Phsaw, I knew that I was just making sure you knew what you were talking about._**

Right.

_I'm gonna go to lunch now...we seem to be the only ones left in HoM._

GOOD IDEA! Chocolate...

I'm hungry...

_**For a human?**_

...

.

.

.

**Thank you so much for reading! I have to say this: if you haven't read Look, NOTES! you might want to. This story will make more sense if you do. If you already read Look, NOTES! then you rock!! Bye for now! Oh, they are also cutting out Bill AND Fleur. Arthur is getting bit instead! :( Oh and if you watch REBA and you got the thing from in there, I will mention you! And I'll say what the thing from REBA is next chapter.  
**


	2. Shadows don't smile!

**Okay...here is chapter two. The REBA thing: **

_**You tested me! Without my knowledge!**_

And I just wrote down the date of a Wizard Burning. We don't need a recap!

**I'm not going to ASK for reviews so you can just read. But I appreciate reviews.**

.

.

.

_I'm bored._

LILY? You're BORED?

_Yes. I already know all about muggles._

Remind me again why you took Muggle Studies?

_I want to know about it from a Wizard's point of view. And because I forgot._

**_Evans, you live with muggles, you were a muggle, and you are muggle-born. How do you "forget"?_**

_I dunno. It just sounded like fun._

Or maybe because James is in it...

_EWW!_

You know you want me.

_Remus, did James just wink at me?_

I believe so.

**_Hey, Lily, do you know who the blond girl is up there?_**

_Professor Charity Burbanks? **(A/N I don't know her last name...sorry)**_

_**NO! Not the teacher!**_

_Uhh the only other blond girl 'up there' is Alice..._

_**...Never mind..**_

Hehehehe...

_**What are you laughing about?**_

Nothing...

You know what I realized?

_What now?_

Shadows don't smile.

Really? Lemme try...

_Oh Merlin! You're right!_

_**That's really creepy!**_

I know! I was looking at my shadow and then I was like 'Whoa...it's not smiling!' and then I was scared.

Wait...why would a shadow smile?

I dunno...

_Isn't the point that they don't smile, though?_

_**I'm so confused right now.**_

Wait, so Prongs figured out that shadows don't smile...and Lily said that he was right, Sirius said it was creepy, Prongs said he was scared...then I asked why a shadow would smile anyway...James said he didn't know and Lily said that that was the point..then Padfoot said he was confused.

Your point is?

Ugh...that took a long time to write!

_It took a short time to read._

Shut up!

_**I'm still confused.**_

_How about we drop it?_

We still haven't figured out why shadows don't smile!

_How about because they are SHADOWS and not REFLECTIONS._

Ahhh that might make sense.

Thank you Lily.

_You're welcome._

_**I'm STILL confused.**_

.

.

.

**Short chapter I know...but it's the second one today! I got an awesome skirt today! IT ROCKS!**

IN CASE YOU DIDN'T KNOW:  
They added a scene where Death Eaters attack the Burrow at Xmas..that's the ONLY scene Tonks and Remus are in :(


	3. Snap? SNAPE? WHAT?

**I'm still mad over HBP and everything. Grrrr. I HATE WB. Forever! I will NEVER forgive them!  
If you hate WB because they cut too much out, put this in your profile and add your name to the list: Shwalla Shwing**

.

.

.

I hate you.

Well that's not very nice.

Oh, sorry...I thought you were someone else.

Who?

Uhh..Snape?

Ooookay.

_I hate Snape._

?!

_Sorry...Sirius stole my paper. GO AWAY!_

_**Hehehehehe**_

If you had your own paper, why didn't you just use it?

**_It was so tempting! Just sitting there...Lily was writing on it, too!_**

_It was MY paper!_

**_Phsaw...no one cares._**

If you say "phsaw" one more time...you know what will happen in 2 weeks.

_**Oh god. I'm done.**_

_What's in 2 weeks?_

Uhh..his birthday. So Moony will torture on his birthday. Sounds better than it is.

_I'm scared._

Is that sarcastic?

_Yes. _

Oh...good.

**_What are you gonna do about it, Moony?_**

More than you think.

_**Oh snap.**_

Snap? SNAPE? WHAT?

_How did you get snap and Snape mixed up on PAPER?_

The E...I couldn't see...shut up!

_I can't shut up on paper :D_

(sticks tongue out)

LOL

_**Yeah. What he said!**_

Hey, don't copy me!

_**I already did!**_

_SHUT UP!_

**_I can't shut up on paper :D :D !! _**

_Hey! That's my thing..._

**_I took it!_**

LOL

Hey! PRONGS!

What?

Uhh...I don't know. Do you?

No...does Lily know?

_Know what?_

What ever Moony knows.

_**What does Moony know?**_

Everything.

_LOL_

**_Moony made a funny...Moony made a funny..._**

SHUT UP, PADFOOT!

_Hey! Potter used proper grammar!_

HA HA HA...no. Not funny, Evans!

I thought it was.

(sticks tongue out)

**_Do you love to do that or something?_**

Do what?

**_Stick your tongue out over charmed paper?_**

Yes. In fact, I do it in my free time.

Uhhh. Okay?

_That was extraordinarily odd._

HEY! That's mine!

_Well...Sirius Bighead Black STOLE my thing so I stole yours. Whatcha gonna do?_

Wouldn't you like to know?

_**I would love to know.**_

Shut up, Padfoot.

.

.

.

**Nice way to end it, eh? Yawn. I have to go to bed so let's make this quick. Well, I updated yesterday and this is pretty good. I wasn't planning on updating today. I was exhausted after school and I didn't get enough computer time earlier (at like 5) to write anything. Has anyone been reading Nobody Sees Me Wishing? OH. MY. GOD. Amazing! It's ending soon :( at chapter 163. I love that author so much right now. My back hurts a lot from my backpack (it's so heavy) and yeah...see you next chapter! Well, I won't really see you...but you will see my words. One more thing: What would you think if I wrote a sarcastic Tonks/Remus story? I already wrote a bunch in my notebook (my friend was torturing me for info) and it has Remus' thoughts...hehehehe...and Tonks'...hahahaa..I really made this quick didn't I?  
**

**Shwalla Shwing :D  
**


	4. What are you gonna do, boogey eyes?

**ANOTHER CHAPTER. YAY. If you guys find any Half Blood Prince news tell me...I'm beginning to wish they wouldn't make it at all. I won't post my Tonks/Remus story until later...I don't feel like typing it all up. It's taking up 4 long pages in my note book (front and back) though that seems like a little, it is a lot. My hand writing is a bit small lately.**

.

.

.

Where did Peter go? I haven't seen him in two weeks.

_He remembered you go to Hogwarts and he died._

Ah hahahahaha...SHUT UP!

**_You bring shame to the Black Family name, James..._**

_And what is that?_

**_If I knew, why would I tell you?_**

That really didn't make any sense.

**_YOU DON'T MAKE ANY SENSE!_**

Shut up, Padfoot.

_I don't get your nicknames._

Oh. Moony is for wolf, my favorite animal. Padfoot is for a dog, Sirius' favorite animal. Prongs is for a stag, James' favorite animal. Wormtail, if he was here, is a rat. Peter's favorite animal.

_What kind of person has a rat as their favorite animal?_

_**Wormy.**_

Yeah. He is a strange fellow.

Stop talking like you are from the last 2 centuries or whatnot. I'm sure Padfoot doesn't understand you.

_Burn._

_**(sticks tongue out)**_

HEY! Only _I_ can do that!

**_Well so-rry!_**

Oh no you did _not _just snap you're fingers in the Z formation!

...

_(cricket noises)_

Hey...I thought it was cool...

_Yeah...if this was an alternate universe._

_**Maybe it is!**_

No. I'm positive it isn't.

_**Oh, you wanna go, home boy?**_

Let's take this outside!

_Let's not..._

Lily, go out with me?

_No._

Okay...:(

_Awww...did I make you sad?_

Yes ;(

_Oh well!_

Wait...did they actually leave?

_**No silly!**_

Never say that again! It's both creepy and awkward.

_**Just like you!**_

How am _I _creepy?

_**Okay what normal person cleans their room on a Saturday?**_

_I do!_

_**And you're creepy!**_

OH NO YOU DID NOT JUST INSULT LILY EVANS!

_**What are you gonna do, boogey eyes?**_

Boogey eyes? Seriously, Padfoot mate, you need new puns.

_**(raspberry)**_

GASP!

_You guys are the strangest people I know._

_**That's a good thing, right?**_

As good as McGonagall in a bikini.

Oh god. Bad mental image.

_Ew._

_**Why did you say that in TRANSFIGURATION?**_

Dunno. Forgot we were in Transfiguration.

_How?_

I already know about animagi.

_How?_

My mom is one.

_How?_

You really like the word 'how' don't you?

_More than you know ;D._

_**Okay if THAT isn't creepy what is?**_

I don't know...but it was also scary...and mean.

_How was it mean?_

Just felt like saying that. YOU'RE MEAN! SHUT UP!  
AND DON'T SAY YOU CAN'T SHUT UP ON PAPER!

_I wasn't going to..._

I bet she was.

_Shut your mouth up!_

_**You can't shut your mouth up! You can only shut it down!**_

Uhh..okay?

_In the words of Remus Lupin: That was extraordinarily odd._

You know it :D.

.

.

.

**This was much longer than I thought it would be! Now it's time for another super long author's note. I have only got 8 reviews, but just to let you know I don't mind how many reviews I get. I love writing this story! It's so fun! And just seeing one review is good enough for me. I have to finish this up before they kick me off (they mom, sister, dad, brother...not younger sister:D)...I don't have anything to say! A New Girl In School is an amazing story and so is Nobody Sees Me Wishing! BYE FELLOW READERS MY BROTHER JUST WALKED IN SO I DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME!**

_**Shwalla Shwing**_


	5. That's disgusting Boys are gross

I'm so sorry about the long delay. I had a jam-packed schedule the last couple days. I'm so worn out! And I accidentally deleted this chapter and so this is my second time writing it. Please forgive me for the long delay! Oh, and because I didn't update on 9/11 (I thought I would), let's have a moment of silence for the victims who were in the Twin Towers that fateful day, 9/11/01.

.

.

.

What if I told you I killed your mom?

_**Who's mom?**_

Yours.

_**I'd jump up and down and ask you how you did it.**_

That's nice. (sarcasm intended) Prongs, how about you?

I would hit you seven times and then give you pure silver.

_Why silver? It's not like he's a werewolf._

No...but he hates it. He told me before. He said "Prongs, I hate silver".

_Okay. That's a random thing to say._

Don't ask me...ask Remus!

_**LOL I remember that!**_

_Remus..._

I DO!

_Oookay._

_**LOL**_

Wanna use Muggle terms again?

_**Sure!**_

_Let's not..._

I'm in!

Fo shizzle! Did you see the bomb test? That was so tight!

_I'm positive you guys have no idea what you are saying..._

_**No we don't 'lil bird!**_

_...no..._

Wanna hang homie?

_**Like a bird!**_

Okay...let's stop.

_You're the one who started it!_

I got bored! See what you did? You made me LISTEN to the teacher!

_**What is your problem, Lily?**_

I was talking to you.

_**Oh.**_

Hehehee.

_**What are you laughing at, pig head?**_

Oh, Pads. You really need to get new jokes.

_Yeah. My great-uncle Gard could have made up something better than that._

You have a great-uncle? Named GARD?

_Yes, I agree that the name is abnormal. I think his mom or dad was from some unknown country. **(A/N- No offense to anyone named Gard!)**_

I agree with that too.

_**I have a second cousin named Bart. Is that close?**_

_No._

_**Oh.**_

Hahahaha.

OMG.

_What?_

Professor Sprout...she said yesterday that she loved the name Gard and Bart.

_**Sooo...?**_

I don't know...just felt like letting you know that.

Moony, Moony, Moony...so much to learn, so little time.

_That was odd._

_**You are odd!**_

_Thank you._

_**You're welcome...wait, what?**_

You guys are so funny!

Okay...that's nice. I think Lily is in love with me.

_?? How random is that lie?_

Not at all, sweet bottoms.

_Ew._

Prongs, if you know she's going to say no, then why do you insist on bothering her?

Because I love her!

_I'm sorry, but I feel the exact opposite. _

Not for long!

_**SHUT UP! Gosh gee!**_

Gosh gee...never heard that one before.

_**Now you have ;).**_

Did you just wink?

_**Yes I did, babe.**_

Oh god. Sirius, I guess you got tired of girls but I'm not interested. Moony might be.

WHAT?! Gross! I wouldn't even touch Padfoot!

_**That is disgusting. Guys are gross.**_

_You are one but that's okay if you change your mind..._

Let's end this conversations before I throw up.

.

.

.

Thanks for reading! Siriusly!


	6. Like manicures, pedicures, and Sirius

**How ya doin? I'm okay myself. LOL. Let's go! Yes...this chapter is pretty short.  
**

.

.

.

_Do you know what 10 equals?_

Uhhh...OH!...10!

_No. 10._

I'm confused. Explain.

_I'm not a test._

Huh?

_I dunno._

What?

_What?_

Huh?

_I don't know!_

Neither do I!

_**I know!**_

What do you know?

_Nothing, I bet._

_**You are one NOT funny person!**_

Lily, we belong together!

_Yeah we belong together like manicures, pedicures, and Sirius Black._

_**HEY!**_

What? It's true!

HEY!

_It IS true..._

I will prove you wrong, Lily Bear. Yes I will!

_Okay...do that. I'll be living my life until then._

**_We can only grow older, Lily._**

Did Sirius Black just say something meaningful?

_Yes he did!_

That deserves a pat on the back!

_No it doesn't._

No..it doesn't does it?

No...

Oh.

_**Yeah.**_

Sooo...

How are you doing?

_Good, actually. I just fought with my arch rival. That felt good._

Who is your arch rival?

To call that question stupid is an understatement.

_**Yes, it is.**_

_It's more than an understatement. It's an over understatement. _

Exactly!

This couldn't get more awkward, could it?

_**Nope.**_

.

.

.

**Told you it was short! Sorry...but it is another chapter to make up for the delay. Still sorry about that.**


	7. Idiot plus don't equals, secret

**Gahhh I have a half day tomorrow! Yay! And I have to make a science video! YAY! It's about Mercury and Neptune. Yippee.**

.

.

.

_Where is my other quill?_

What other quill? Don't you only need one?

_I always have two in case the one I'm using breaks._

Why don't you just use Reparo?

_...I don't know. I had a reason!_

_**Hehehe...I stole it!**_

Ididont.

What is Ididont?

_Some crazy thing Potter made up._

It's an idiot who shouldn't have done what he did. Idiot + don't ididon't.

_That's really wierd._

I like it! Hey, Padfoot, you're an ididon't!

_**HEY! That's unfair! I didn't know you were gonna say that!**_

You ididon't! Of course you didn't! Retard!

_**...still unfair.**_

_I am rolling my eyes right now._

So am I.

_Gosh. Stop copying me._

No!

_**GO AWAY EVERYONE!**_

I won't call you an ididon't!

_**Okay :D!**_

Dementors? Where?!

Huh?

_I'm very confused._

_**What?**_

_Confused, Sirius. It's when someone doesn't understand something._

_**Oh!**_

I thought...never mind.

Ooookay.

_**I hate being stupid.**_

_Then study._

_**Ew. I'm not you.**_

Please go to Hogsmead with me!

_NO!_

_**Someone's in love...(cough-Lily-cough)**_

Are you? Are you? Are you?

_No. No. No._

I'm bored.

_**Really? (sarcasm intended)**_

No need to tell us about your sarcasm, Padfoot...

_Did you see? Alice just kissed Frank! IN FRONT OF FLITWICK!_

_**Really? Oh, because we aren't 6th years, we are 1st years! You need to get a life...geez.**_

Yeah.

_I don't get you guys._

What's not to get? We are the best people ever! Well more like I'M the best person ever..

_**Look who's narcissistic...**_

_Whoa...you said a big word._

_**No. That was actually Moony. He wrote that sentence than stole my paper.**_

Why would you say that about yourself?

I wanted to make Padfoot look smart. ;) We're a team.

_**Ooookay. I'm gonna pretend like that DIDN'T happen.**_

.

.

.

**I promise to get an update tomorrow. If I don't,...:(. I'll make a super big one! If you want a good song, listen to Let's Dance To Joy Division and/or Love Song For Professor Lupin. Yeaahhh!**


	8. Shut up TO whom?

**Oh my god. It's been...MONTHS! I haven't updated since SEPTEMBER. Whoa. That's weird! I'm updating stories I haven't updated in a...really long time. Please forgive me! I wonder if you can! The key is for you, but also me so I can just look up and see who is who.....lol. I hope the fonts show up....  
**

**--**

_Lily  
_James  
_**Sirius  
**_Remus

Lily.

_Remus._

I know what you did last summer.

_That's just a bit creepy._

I know. 

_**AWWWWKKKKWWAAARRRDDD!**_

Shut up, Paddy.

_**Hey! What happened to CONFIDENTIAL INFORMATION?**_

Yeah.....whoops. Forgot.

_Hehehe...._

Awww....young love.

_WHAT?!_

I wish...

_**Of course you do, Mr. Prongles. HA!**_

.....But I never said that was my nickname for my nickname.

_**What? Oh maybe that was a dream...**_

I bet it was....

_I don't think Sirius is smart enough to have a dream._

_**HEY! Just because I don't know the difference between dreams and real life, doesn't mean I am stupid! I mean, right now at this very moment I could tell you the cause of pollution!**_

_Congratulations, you went to Muggle Studies!_

_**Hey! We're in Muggles Studies what a coincedance...**_

That's not how you spell coincidence. 

_**Like I care.**_

I care.........about Lily ;]

_GAH! Stop trying to seduce me! I'd rather throw myself into the Black Lake with rocks attached to my feet than go out with you._

That was harsh.

**_You know what, sometimes I just wish that you guys would just SHUT UP to each other!_**

You can't shut up TO someone. Someone can shut up...but not TO someone.

_**In my world, you can. So in your FACE!**_

_Shut up._

_**Shut up TO whom?**_

_Your face._

OHHHH! She TOLD you, Paddles!

_**Stop using my nickname-nicknames, Prongs! **_

_Ha, you have nickname-nicknames! _

_**So do you! Prongs gives them to you. Like Lilyflower....**_

SHUT UP PADFOOT!

_**Lils...**_

Stop! Please!

_**Oh and my favorite....Little Lily of Love!**_

I hate you.

_Really? Wow...I'm (not) flattered. _

You should be. Someone took their time and love to give you a nickname.

_Oh, sorry._

YOU SHOULD BE.

Prongs is a weirdo.

Your FACE is a weirdo!

_**Wow. **_**I**_** could come up with something better than that.**_

Shut up....little doggy doo doo smelling ugly POOPER!

_Okay, something is up with you. _

I'm fine. Just sad.

I like sad. Except for when I'm sad. Because no one notices...

_**Whoa. Poor Remmy! He totally looks sad right now!**_

See, we notice these things!

That's cos I just TOLD you. (smacks forehead)

_**Why would you smack your forehead, that's just stupid...**_

_It's called frustration...a feeling people get from people like you, Sirius._

_**Aww....wait....so frustration isn't a verb?**_

No, Padfoot...

_**Darn.**_

Wait, explain how that could be a verb.

_**Example: She frustrated the plate.**_

_Yeah....that was the stupidest sentence I have ever read..._

I know....if the plate was replaced with a person, it might make sense.

Ever heard of proper grammar?

_**No.**_

_**--**_

**Is that good for now? (bites lip) Hope you like it!  
**


End file.
